fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Pepsiman (Sentinel 72)
Pepsiman is a superhero of the Cola War Universe. He is a man named John Scully and suffered from an accident that caused him to gain superpowers. History John Scully John Scully is a man that used to work as PepsiCo's Manager of Operations. His job was to ensure that every Pepsi can is delivered quickly and safely as Coca-Cola is actively trying to stop them. John was a simple man. A moderate-sized house, a regular car, a stable job, and a love for Pepsi. He is considered strange by his Coca-Cola controlled neighbors, as he would regularly share Pepsi bottles for free. His job as a manager did not start well but eventually, it worked out well. All of this is about to change, however... Cola Wars In 2020, two superpowers that dominate the United States' cola supplies clash in a 5-year struggle to be on top. East vs West, Coca-Cola vs PepsiCo. Coca-Cola dealt the first blow, sending coke missiles to Pepsi's biggest factories. Pepsi retaliated and in mere hours, they have launched all of their weaponry at them. This short conflict turned America's water supply into tar filled colas. The war may be over, but the real fight has started. Pepsiman! PepsiCo survived the onslaught and to clean up their mistakes, started creating purification plants on the cola lakes and rivers. While construction is slow, it saved many lives from tar poisoning caused by Coca-Cola's missiles. John's new job is to manage the delivery of the water towards the citizens while also delivering them Pepsi. Coca-Cola has different plans, however. They plan to destroy all purification plants and turn the people of the US into mind-controlled Coca-Cola addicts. Hearing that Pepsi's making a new soda that can erase Coca-Cola's addictive ingredients and thus free the addicts from their control, Coca-Cola sent Santa Claus to sabotage the soda's creation. John was there during Pepsi Perfect's creation. He was supposed to give his thoughts on the soda and find a way to deliver them to the West as discreetly as possible. However, Santa Claus attacked the plant and in the chaos, John fell into an unstable Pepsi liquid container and he was mutated into Pepsiman! Appearance John Scully dresses like what a business person should dress like. A nice pair of pants, boots, tie, white shirt, and jacket. He uses reading glasses for, well, reading. Pepsiman is a blue-white humanoid with a Pepsi logo on his chest wearing a neck chain and sometimes a baseball cap. Personality John is a tireless and honest worker. His job as a manager means he has to communicate with the people around him. He may be a creep but he has a good heart. In his free time, John would play games on his phone. Even though he's terrible at playing games, he enjoys every second of it. As a responsible adult, he won't let games stop his work since it'd mean more paperwork for him. Pepsiman is what your average superhero is. He always comes to help people and fights injustice for the sake of everyone. Even though he never talks (apart from his battle-cry) and more than often injures himself by accident, he is very considerate to the people and fights his best to ensure that Coca-Cola will never take over. He is hailed as a hero by the East and as a villain in the West. Forms * John Scully: Pepsiman's true identity is the friendly Pepsi-loving neighbor all along! * Pepsiman: Pepsiman's standard form. Featuring powers like super strength, super speed, and the ability to hear somebody wanting Pepsi far far away. * Pepsiman Blue: A blue boosted version of regular Pepsiman. Even though it's temporary, it makes Pepsiman faster and stronger. * Pepsiman Zero: Nicknamed Black Pepsiman, this form gives Pepsiman invincibility towards Coca-Cola based attacks. Other than that, it's basically the regular Pepsiman. * Pepsiman Sparkling: Using the Japanese-exclusive Pepsi Sparkling gives Pepsiman immense strength and speed. It needs a special belt to be used however. * Pepsiman Perfect: Infused with the new Pepsi Perfect, Pepsiman gains a massive boost in power, allowing him to even travel back in time. Pepsi Man.png|Pepsiman PepsimanSparkling.png|Pepsiman Sparkling Trivia * This Pepsiman is inspired by classic comic book superheroes. * This page is meant to parody a certain page. * Don't bother with making tabs for this page. Category:Sentinel 72's Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Parodies